


More Than Appalling

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList February 2013  Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Good Riddance!





	More Than Appalling

It was appalling.

No, it was more than that. Much more than that.

It was revolting.

And repulsive.

He pursed his lips. Those words, while accurate, still didn’t come close to adequately conveying his absolute disgust.

Nauseating.

That was closer.

Ghastly.

Sickening.

Hideous. 

Horrifying.

Yes. All of those things. And more.

Vile. 

Repugnant. 

Abhorrent, even.

And more importantly, it was something a man of his sensitivities should never have to experience.

He had attempted to focus on other things. He really had. 

He’d started with a copy of the Wall Street Journal. But when that had failed, he’d moved on to checking his voice mail, studying the other patrons, sipping his cup of lukewarm coffee, and finally, watching the two boys happily playing on the indoor playground.

But, alas, it didn’t work. None of those things had the ability to capture his attention, when it was right there in front of him. 

He took a deep breath. It was time to do it. He had to. There was no other choice. Because he simply couldn’t endure it, especially in such close proximity, for one more minute.

It didn’t take long to carry out his plan. After all, he was a highly-skilled, highly-trained ATF agent. 

“Boys, if you want to finish your Happy Meals, you need to come back to the table immediately,” he requested, carefully modulating his voice so that no one, including Vin and JD, could have heard him. 

And then, when there was no response from the boys (not that one was expected), he picked up the tray, marched across the room, and dumped it all – the half-eaten cheeseburgers, the cold, ketchup-doused french fries, the smashed apple pies, the partially chewed pickles, and the almost empty milk cartons – into the trash receptacle. 

Ezra exhaled in satisfaction.

Good riddance.


End file.
